Reminiscent
by cmaddict
Summary: My first fan fic, so please R&R! What happens to the team when a case reminds Elle of her secret past? Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

The young girl glanced at her watch. Five past midnight. _Mom's gonna kill me._ She heard a sound behind her and turned around. Nothing there. _Just relax,_ she tried to tell herself. _It was probably only a cat or something_. She quickened her step. Hearing the sound again, she turned around. Her big blue eyes widened in fright at the ghostly figure following her. She started running, and so did the figure. But he was faster. He grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, stifling the scream. Then, she was gone, as if she'd never been there.

"Morning, Elle."

Elle Greenaway glared at Special Agent Derek Morgan. "It's been a long night, Morgan, don't get cute with me."

Morgan feigned hurt. "Can't a guy just say 'Good morning' to his colleague? Gosh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe it wasn't your bed." Morgan grinned slightly.

Elle punched him hard in the arm, and suddenly fell into a coughing spell. Morgan's grin faded. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

She sat at her desk and rubbed her temples. "Damn cold."

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner walked into the office from the BAU meeting room. "Elle, Morgan…" He stopped as he saw Elle's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a cold." Elle sniffed and grabbed a couple of tissues. "What's up, Hotch?"

"Gideon wants a meeting. Now."

The BAU profiler team assembled in one of the large meeting rooms off the main office. Special Agent Jason Gideon was already there, tacking pictures on one of the many bulletin boards that lined the room. Elle stopped short as she entered the room and stared at the pictures. She was young, pretty, and covered in blood. . A young life snuffed out by the cruelty of man. Somehow this girl reminded her of something. Something she kept hidden deep inside her…

"Elle?" The entire team was seated and staring at her. Gideon motioned to the empty chair at the table. "Can we get started?"

"Oh. Sure." Elle tried to hide the blush that slowly crept to her cheeks. She sneezed loudly as she sat down. "Sorry." Reid quietly handed her a box of tissues, and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Bertrand Russell said, 'Life is nothing more than a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim.'" Gideon tacked a final picture on the board. "Sixteen-year-old Jamie Hudson, from Weatherford, Texas, found last night behind a dumpster just outside the city limits. Clothes missing, throat cut almost to the spine."

"Sexual assault?" J.J. asked.

"Brutally." Gideon replied.

"Anything left?" Hotch asked.

"No, no DNA, no fingerprints, no murder weapon."

"So why call us in?" Reid leaned back in his chair.

Gideon tacked two more pictures onto the bulletin board. "Because she's not the only one. Two more. Jennifer MacPherson, killed three weeks ago, and Michelle Howard, killed two weeks before that. Both killed in the exact same manner, both brutally raped, both left behind a dumpster. Jennifer was found just outside Richardson, Texas, and Michelle was found just outside Euless, Texas." Gideon turned toward a map on the opposite wall. "That makes them from the general Dallas-Fort Worth area."

Elle stared at the pictures. The team was quiet.

"Serial killer and rapist." Morgan sighed forlornly, breaking the silence. "Wonderful. Any suspects?"

"The cops haven't found anything yet," Gideon replied.

"What could they have in common? There has to be a link." Reid mused.

"Boyfriends?" J.J. asked.

"We'll see soon enough. Better go pack. And we'll be working with the local law enforcement, so get ready for some Southern hospitality" Hotch said as he stood, signifying that the meeting was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elle stared out the window of the BAU's private jet. She could hear J.J. tapping away at her laptop, and Reid turning the pages of his latest genius book. Morgan sprawled on the seat across the small aisle, snoring his head off. Hotch sat next to her, lost in his thoughts.

Gideon watched her closely, studying her body language. He knew this case might send her over the edge, but Elle was invaluable to him and the team. Her expertise was going to be important on this one. "Elle."

She jumped, startled.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

She frowned slightly, but went to the front of the small jet with him. Hotch followed her with his eyes. J.J. and Reid exchanged glances and went back to their previous tasks.

Gideon stopped at the cockpit door. "Are you okay, Elle?" he asked in a low voice, the wrinkles on his face pronounced by the worry seen there. "You seemed…preoccupied at headquarters."

Elle looked him in the eye. "I'm fine. It's just this cold." She sneezed as if to punctuate the comment. Gideon's doubt was written all over his face. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Really, I'm fine."

"You know that if you ever want to talk, all of us will listen."

"Yes, I know." She turned to walk back to her seat and turned around again to face him. "And Gideon?" She smiled. "Thanks."

Late in the afternoon, the team arrived at the Dallas branch of the FBI. The air was hot and humid, and Morgan quickly shed his suit jacket. "Who knew it could get so hot down here?"

Elle nodded and pulled her brown hair into a ponytail.

A middle-aged woman in plain clothes ran out to meet them. "Oh, it's about time y'all showed up. I thought you'd never get here. You must be from the BA-what's-it-called, from the FBI. Did you have a good flight?"

"Well…" Reid never got to finish his statement.

"That's fabulous," the woman interrupted. "Now we have a room all ready for you. Just follow me and we'll get you set up." She grabbed J.J.'s hand and pulled her into the building as the poor agent desperately looked at her companions. Morgan stifled a snort, and Hotch even looked amused. Elle rolled her eyes impatiently.

The woman led them through cubicles and desks and a vast array of papers, and she talked the whole way. "I dunno too much about these cases, I'm only a secretary here. But I saw the pictures, and those poor girls. I'd hate to be in your line of work, 'cause it's bad enough just being around these people, seein' what happens around here. Nuthin' like this has happened to this area in a long time." She led them to an office at the far end of the precinct. "Here's the agent in charge." She knocked three times on the door and opened it. "Jamison, the BUA is here." She smiled at J.J. "Y'all have a nice day."

The man behind the desk was handsome, with salt-and-pepper hair. He looked like he hadn't had sleep in days. "Welcome to Texas." He stood and shook hands with Gideon. "I'm Special Agent Robert Jamison, and I'm in charge of this case. I hope Lori didn't talk your ears off too much."

"Oh, not at all," Hotch replied, glaring at the giggling Morgan.

"You all don't know how grateful I am to have you here." Jamison sank into his chair and rubbed his eyes. "This case is really starting to get to me."

Gideon sat in the only empty chair in the room. "How?"

Jamison paused for a long moment. "I have a daughter of my own. Sixteen years old."

"And you're putting yourself in the families' position," Reid interjected.

Jamison nodded and sighed. "Okay, down to business." He handed each of them a file folder. "Each girl was sixteen, and each was walking home from work. The coroners' reports are in there."

"We'll need to take a look at the crime scenes," Gideon said, flipping through the folder.

"I thought so." Jamison stood and grabbed his jacket. "Come with me."

Hotch turned to Elle. "Come with me. We'll talk to the families of the victims."

Gideon nodded.

Jamison motioned to an agent in the main office. "Agent McLean will take you."

Hotch grabbed Reid as he tried to follow Gideon. "No, you don't. You're coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gideon, Morgan, and J.J. ducked under the yellow tape that curtained off the crime scene. They made their way to the dumpster where Jamie Hudson's body was found. Morgan pulled photos of this particular crime scene from his file folder. "Okay, Jamie was found…" Morgan looked at the picture, then to the scene. "here." He pointed to a spot behind the dumpster.

Gideon bent down to examine the ground. "Lots of dried blood." He thought for a moment. "Okay, I'm the unsub. How do I do it? He must have restrained her somehow."

"I know that if there was a knife held to my throat, I wouldn't move," said J.J.

"What about her initial scream?"

"Tape?" suggested Morgan.

Gideonglanced at the fileand stood. "No bruises around the mouth. Where did the girl work?"

J.J. consulted her file folder. "About two miles down the road, that way." She pointed toward the way they came.

"And where did she live?"

"About half a mile that way." J.J. pointed in the opposite direction.

Gideon looked back and forth. "So the most direct route from her work to her home would be right next to here." He paused and looked at his companions. "The unsub had toknow this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch, Elle, and Reid got out of McLean's car at the Howard residence in Euless. It was a comely house, two-storied, with white shutters and a garden in the front lawn. The Hudson's obviously weren't rich, but they lived well.

"Let's go." Hotch began walking up the sidewalk with Reid on his heels.

Elle didn't follow. It brought back so many memories. Terrible memories. She could hear…

"Elle?" Hotch and Reid looked at her, concerned.

"What? I'm fine." She pushed past them, the tough look back on her face. They stared after her. She looked back at them. "Really, I'm fine. Let's go."

Reid and Hotch followed her up the steps to the front door. She rang the doorbell.

A man answered the door. He was middle-aged, and obviously very tired. His eyes were red and swollen as if he'd been crying. "Yes?" he asked wearily.

Elle pulled out her badge. "Mr. Howard?" The man nodded. "I'm Agent Greenaway, from the FBI." She motioned to Hotch and Reid. "This is Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

"This isn't a good time," the man said, and moved to close the door.

"We know, Mr. Howard, and we're very sorry for your loss," Elle said quickly. The man stopped and looked at her. "But you may be able to tell us something that can help us find your daughter's killer."

Mr. Howard thought for a minute, and moved aside to let them in. "Come on."

"Thank you," Hotch said.

Mr. Howard led them to a well-furnished living room. He motioned for them to sit on the sofa. "Let me go get my wife." He vanished into another room.

Elle looked around the room. Neutral colors, comfortable furniture, pictures everywhere. She focused on one. A teenage girl, blonde, and very pretty, smiled back at her. It was a confident smile. The girl was in a cheerleader outfit. It reminded her so much of…

"This is my wife, Elaine." Mr. Howard reentered the room with a middle-aged woman. She was tall, and still beautiful. But she had a look of tired sorrow on her face, and what she'd been through in the past few weeks had taken a toll on her.

The agents stood. Hotch shook her hand. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, and Agent Elle Greenaway."

She shook each of their hands. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you." She sat down on the couch opposite of them, and her husband sat next to her. "My husband said you wanted to ask some questions about my Michelle."

Elle glanced at Hotch. "Yes." She motioned to the picture. "Is that her?"

Mrs. Howard picked up the framed photograph and caressed it. "Yes. Michelle was so talented. Everyone was her friend."

"How about boyfriends?" Hotch asked.

She shrugged. "Probably. Michelle didn't tell us everything that was going on in her life. And we didn't ask. She was old enough to know what was right and wrong."

"Would she have told her friends? A best friend, maybe?" Spencer asked.

"She may have told Alex Carver," Mr. Howard replied.

"Alex?" Elle asked.

"Alexa Carver. Michelle's best friend since grade school. They've been in the same class since kindergarten."

Hotch looked up from his notes. "Your daughter was on her way home from work?"

Mrs. Howard wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes. She was supposed to be home by twelve thirty, but…when she didn't show up…" She started sobbing.

Mr. Howard put an arm around her. "I think this interview is over."

---------------------------------------------------------

Reid, Hotch, and Elle pulled up to Trinity High School, which wasn't far from Michelle Howard's house. "Hey!" Elle shouted at one of the teenage guys walking past.

He turned and looked her up and down. "Hey, there."

Elle rolled her eyes and pulled out her badge. "FBI." The grin on the young man's face faded quickly. "We're looking for Alexa Carver. We want to ask her some questions."

"Check the chemistry lab," he said as he made a hasty retreat.

Elle glanced at Hotch, who had just a hint of a smile on his face. "And I thought adult men were bad."

"That's not completely true. Statistics show that women flirt just as much as men, and are more likely to flirt with men outside their own age range," Reid interjected.

Elle glared at him. "Shut up, Reid."

The three agents made their way through the winding halls to the chemistry lab. Inside was a teenage girl mixing chemicals. "Alexa Carver?" Hotch asked.

The girl jumped. "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

Hotch pulled out his badge. "Agent Hotchner, from the FBI. We have clearance. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm Alexa Carver." She pulled off the safety goggles and white lab coat and hung them on a stand by the door. "Follow me."

She led them to an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. "This is about Michelle, isn't it?"

Elle sat on the nearest desk. "Yes, it is."

Alexa leaned against the door. "I knew it."

"Just a couple of quick questions, Ms. Carver." Hotch pulled out his notepad. "Michelle's parents told us you were close."

"Yeah, we've been best friends since elementary school."

"How close?" Elle asked.

The girl was fighting to hold back tears. "We'd tell each other everything."

"Even about boys?"

Alexa stared at Elle. "Why do you want to know?"

Elle paused before replying. "Look, when I was in high school, I had a best friend named Paula. We'd tell each other everything. And she was the only person I'd tell about who I was crushing on, who I dated, what I did on my dates. You two were that close."

"Then you also know that you were supposed to keep those things secret."

Elle reached out and took the girl's hand. "Yes. But it's really important. We need to know everything we can to find the person that did this to her. "

Alexa said nothing.

"Look, I know what you're going through. Fear, rage, sorrow. But we've got to find this guy before he does this to anyone else. You want to catch him, right?"

Alexa nodded furtively.

"Then you have to tell us everything. Was she dating anyone?"

Alexa's bottom lip quivered as she nodded. "Yes."

"Who?"

"She said his name was James. I think he was a lot older than her."

"What makes you say that?"

"He drove around this big fancy car, and owned his own apartment and everything."

"Did you ever go to his apartment?"

She shook her head. "No. Michelle always bragged about it, said she'd go over there before work, you know, to meet him. He always wanted her to do things with him, drop everything else and go with him. We used to meet every day during free period to study, and lately she didn't want to meet at all. She said that he wanted her to meet him." She paused. "The day before she… she said that she wanted to break up with him. Michelle said he was too controlling. I think she was scared." Hotch and Reid looked at each other.

"What did he look like?" Elle pressed.

Alexa thought for a minute. "Tall…about your height," she motioned to Hotch. "Blonde hair, um, about down to here." She touched her earlobe. She looked at Elle with big blue eyes brimming with tears. "That's all I remember."

Elle put her arm around the shaking girl. "That's okay. You did good."

Alexa buried her face in Elle's shoulder and sobbed. "I knew he wasn't good for her." Elle looked up at Hotch and Reid, who just stared. "But I didn't do anything. She was so happy." Alexa shook harder.

"It's okay," Elle said soothingly. She stroked the girl's blonde hair. "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three agents made their way back to FBI headquarters in downtown Dallas, but soon found themselves stuck in the famous Dallas rush hour. It had been six hours since they landed, and one hour since they had talked to Jamie Hudson's family. Reid sat in the back looking over the notes from the Hudson murder, and Elle sat in the passenger seat looking over the notes from the MacPherson murder.

Hotch glanced at Elle. "What was that all about back there?"

Elle didn't look at him. "What was what all about?"

"You know. The 'I know what you're going through' thing."

Elle didn't answer.

"What, you don't trust us?"

That got Elle's attention. "You know that's not true."

"Then why won't you tell us? You've been so distracted through this whole case. Something's been bugging you, Elle, and I want to know what it is. Right, Reid?"

She looked back at him, and their eyes met. Reid cleared his throat. "Um, Elle… I know you don't want to tell us, but statistics show that if you tell people how you feel, it makes you feel better." Elle stared at him and he looked into her eyes. "You don't have to tell us… but we'll listen, if you do want."

Elle turned around and stared out the window.

Hotch might have had the sun in his eyes, but he could have sworn he saw her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Okay," Elle sighed.

Reid leaned forward a little.

She wiped her eyes again. "I was sixteen. I had gone to a party down the street from my house." She paused to collect herself. Reid and Hotch watched her carefully. "It was a little after midnight. I was walking home from my friend's house, and I heard a noise behind me." The tears began flowing freely. "Next thing I knew, a man grabbed me from behind. He dragged me off into the woods along the sidewalk and held a knife to my throat." She glanced at Reid, who had a thin streak down his cheek. "He started pulling off my clothes and said that if I screamed, he'd kill me." Elle took a deep breath and looked into Hotch's eyes. "I've never told anyone. Not even my parents. Not until this case. And never again."

Hotch said nothing, just stared at the road in front of him. Reid wiped his eyes, grabbed Elle's hand, and held it tightly. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. Just held on.

------------------------------------------

The team met back at the FBI headquarters. Gideon tacked the pictures on the bulletin board. Hotch glanced at Elle. Her face was calm and collected for the first time since the case began.

"What do we know about this guy?" J.J. asked.

"He knew each of the victims," Morgan began. He stood and crossed to the bulletin board, stopping in front of it. "He watched them, he studied them. He knew their habits." Morgan turned to face the team. "He's motivated by control. He wants to control these girls."

"Michelle's friend Alexa told me that Michelle was enamored with him, that he wouldn't let her do anything with any other or her friends," Elle interjected.

Morgan nodded. "Sounds like he needed control over her."

"She also said that Michelle had just decided to break it off with him," Hotch said.

"For someone obsessed with complete control, it would have been the last straw," Elle said. "What better way to gain control than tie her up, have his way with her, and slowly slit her throat?"

Gideon nodded. He picked up one of the pictures off the table. "Look at the way these girls are positioned." He pointed to the picture.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," Elle said.

"Wait." Reid stood and grabbed the photo. "Jack."

Gideon nodded.

"Jack?" Morgan asked.

"Jack the Ripper. The famous London serial killer. Picked up prostitutes and slaughtered them, placing their bodies in the most degrading positions," Reid answered.

"So he's copying a serial killer from over a century ago?" Elle asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly." Gideon pointed to the photos. "Each girl is flat on her back, clothes missing, with her arms tied over her chest. He's not trying to degrade them."

"He's trying to exercise his control over them," Elle finished.

Gideon nodded.

Elle picked up one of the file folders. "Serial rapists know their victims' every movements. They watch them carefully, they study them. Everything is planned to the last detail. They often have difficult home lives, have been wronged by a woman in their past. Most of them think of the man has the one with the control in a relationship, and when the woman takes away that control, they can't handle it."

"All of our victims' friends said that each girl had just gotten out of a controlling relationship with an older man," Hotch interjected.

"Then that's who we're looking for," Reid said.

"And we'd better find him soon," said Gideon. "Because he's probably found himself someone else by now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- by popular demand, slight hint of Elle/Gideon in this chapter. Not too much though**

Chapter 5

"It's been three days, and we have nothing." Elle slammed a folder down in frustration. "No physical description, no address, no nothing!"

Hotch sighed. "These things take time."

"We don't have time, Hotch! There's another girl out there that could be in danger!"

Hotch stood and put his hands on Elle's shoulders. "We'll get this guy, Elle."

Elle looked him in the eye. "And what if we don't?"

Hotch paused. "We will."

Elle pulled away from him and took a seat.

Hotch sat across from her and studied her. "Have you talked to Gideon yet?"

Elle looked up. "About what?"

"About… you know."

Elle stared at him. "Why should I?"

"He cares a lot about you, you know. He's been really worried about you." Hotch paused. "He asked me what was going on with you."

Elle panicked. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Hotch shook his head. "I told him you tell him when you're ready."

There was a long, heavy silence. Elle stared at her file folders in silence, deep in thought. Gideon was more than a friend to her; he was like a father. But it was so painful to talk about. But Gideon deserved to know. He had always been there for her, and nothing would change. At least she hoped nothing would change…

"All right, Hotch." Elle pushed back her chair and stood. "Where's Gideon?"

Hotch smiled at his friend. "He's in the conference room next door. Come here." She slowly moved toward him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You know we're here for you, right?"

Elle nodded.

"And you know I don't think of you any differently?" He gently lifted her chin so that he was looking into her eyes. "You're still a hell of an agent, and that'll never change."

Elle smiled at him and let him go. She walked out of the room and turned the corner. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. "Come in," the familiar voice called.

Elle opened the door. Gideon was seated at the table, file folders littering the table in front of him. He looked up as she came in. "What is it, Elle?" he asked, peering over another folder that hid some of his face.

Elle closed the door behind her.

"Is it about the case?"

"Sort of. You know how you said that…if I ever needed to talk…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

Gideon was suddenly concerned. Elle didn't usually show her emotions like this. He stood and went over to her. "What is it?"

Elle's body shook. "Gideon…I-" She broke down sobbing.

Gideon put his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He clumsily stroked her hair.

Elle let the whole story spill out. All of the pain that she had held inside for so long came rushing out through her tears. All of the sleepless nights, all of the nightmares, everything came out. She told Gideon everything, not sparing any details.

Gideon just held her. She was vulnerable for the first time since he had known her. Her story explained everything, her preoccupied manner for the past few days, her desire to see every unsub locked up for the rest of his life. In that moment, her tough exterior melted away, and Gideon was finally able to look at the true Elle- wounded, hurt, longing for true friendship.

Elle finished her story and gently pulled away, looking at Gideon for the first time since she walked into the room. He had a single tear falling down his weathered cheek. Wordlessly, he handed her a box of tissues. She wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily.

Elle nodded, smiling through her tears. "I am now. Now that you know."

Gideon tenderly wiped her cheek. "It explains a lot."

Elle nodded again.

"I don't think of you any differently. You know that, right? No one does." He held her shoulders again. "We're your family, Elle." He paused before continuing. "We all love you. Very much."

Elle embraced him again. "Thank you, Dad." This time, Gideon didn't mind so much.

Suddenly, they heard some beeping. "What's that?" Gideon asked.

Elle pulled out her cell phone. "Oh, my battery's dying."

Gideon's face lit up. "That's it!" he yelled.

"It's what?"

"That's what we've been looking for!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gideon assembled the team in the conference room after Elle had applied more makeup to cover her puffy eyes. He grabbed one of the folders.

"What is the one thing that every teenage girl carries?"

"A purse?" offered Reid.

"What's in the purse?"

"Makeup, billfold, cell phone…" J.J. began.

"The cell phone!" Hotch exclaimed.

Gideon pointed at him in triumph.

"Every girl's purse was missing from their personal effects," said Morgan.

"So the unsub stole the purse," added Elle.

"Can I see your cell phone, Elle?" Gideon asked. Elle pulled it out and handed it to him. "The majority of cellular providers place GPS transceivers in the phone, in case the user gets lost or is kidnapped."

"They triangulate the signal to give the most likely site that the person could be," Reid interjected.

Gideon nodded. "Exactly. Assuming their phones are still on, we can track the signal to wherever the phone is."

"So…what's the significance of the purse?" J.J. asked.

"It's his trophy," Hotch replied. "A purse is the most personal item to a woman, especially a teenager. It's his symbol of his absolute control. A woman would never give up her purse unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Morgan, call their phone providers and get them on this. We need an answer now. Before someone else gets hurt." Gideon grabbed his jacked from the back of the chair.

"Or worse." Elle said, looking at Gideon.

That night, Hotch, Elle, Gideon, Morgan, and a team of agents gathered outside 121 Brookhaven in Addison, the residence of Jacob Laslin. They slowly crept forward, relying on the cover of darkness and a few trees outside the house.

Hotch was the first to reach the door, Elle and Gideon close behind. Morgan sneaked around to the back door with the rest of the team. "On my signal," Hotch whispered. "Now!"

He kicked in the door. "FBI!" he shouted, with Elle and Gideon yelling "Federal agents!"

Elle made her way to the living room as shouts of "Clear!" rang through the air. Gideon followed, his weapon still drawn. "Oh, my God," Elle said slowly as her eyes fell on something on the coffee table. "Hotch!" she yelled.

Hotch entered the living room, his weapon holstered. "What is it?"

Elle felt her mouth go dry as she pointed to the table. On it were pictures. Pictures of Jamie Hudson, Jennifer MacPherson, and Michelle Howard. And a picture of another girl. Young, pretty, about sixteen years old. And they didn't recognize her.

One of Garcia's many phones rang. Recognizing the number, she pressed a button on one of her many computers. "Penelope's House of Love, how may I direct your call?"

"Garcia?" Morgan's voice sounded distant.

"Who else, hottie?"

"Cut it out. We need some help."

Garcia's face sobered. "What's up?"

"I'm sending you a picture. Run it through your database, we need it now."

"Got it."

"And Garcia? Hurry."

Garcia pulled up the picture and quickly typed. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. She dialed the number again. "Yeah?" Morgan's voice sounded through her earpiece.

"The girl's name is Ashley Colver, provisional drivers license, state of Texas. She lives at 819 Beltline in Addison."

"Got it. Thanks, Penelope."

Morgan hung up. "819 Beltline in Addison."

Hotch consulted the map. "Not too far from here."

Elle looked over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

The BAU team pulled up to a dump two blocks from the Colver residence. "Fan out," Hotch whispered. In no time, the FBI had the dump surrounded.

Elle, Gideon and Hotch crept toward a dumpster in the middle. They heard noises coming from behind it. Gideon and Hotch split up. "Shut up!" they heard a man's voice say.

"Freeze!" Gideon pointed his gun at the man. "Federal agents."

The man stood slowly, holding a young girl by her hair. The girl was crying. He had a knife in his right hand.

"Drop the weapon."

He slowly moved the knife to the girl's throat. "No."

Gideon slowly holstered his weapon. "Okay, okay. I'm holstering my weapon." He motioned to Elle. She slowly lowered her weapon, but didn't put it away. "Let her go, and we can talk."

"No. No talking." He pushed the point of the knife into her neck.

"Look, all I want is the girl." Gideon reached out his hand. "Just let her go."

Laslin looked like he had trouble deciding.

"I understand, Jacob." Gideon moved a little closer. "Your mother abused you. Girls wouldn't talk to you. They wouldn't do what you wanted. In my opinion, you only did what you had to." Gideon kept moving forward. "You did what was good. They deserved it, right?" He stopped a few feet from the shaking man. "Look, just let her go. It's all gonna be okay."

Laslin relaxed his grip on her.

"That's right. Just let her go."

Laslin moved quickly. He shoved the girl into Gideon, who caught her. "Gideon!" screamed Elle.

Gideon looked up and saw Laslin coming at him, knife raised. Then a shot rang out. Laslin stumbled and fell on the ground, not moving.

Gideon stared at Hotch, whose gun was still smoking. He glanced back at Elle. Her hand was covering her mouth. Ashley Colver sobbed quietly against him. He gently pushed her away toward Elle. "Call the paramedics. Take care of her."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

The paramedics had taken Ashley to the hospital. Reid searched the crowd of cops and agents and finally found Elle and Gideon.

"Hey," he said, approaching them.

Gideon glanced at him.

"So…heard you got in a little trouble."

Gideon shook his head and Elle smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Gideon nodded. "Now I am."

"So, how's the unsub?"

"He'll make it," Elle replied. "He'll be fine in time to go to trial for capital murder."

Reid smiled. "Good." He turned around to walk away. "Oh, by the way, Gideon." Gideon looked at him questioningly. "When are you going to learn that putting your gun away is not a good idea?" Reid didn't wait for a reply.

Elle smiled as the young genius disappeared into the midst of the hundreds of cops that wandered the scene. She looked back at Gideon, who was staring at her.

"Are you…" he inquired.

Elle covered his hand with hers. "Yeah." She smiled at him. "I am now. Look, Gideon…"

He stopped her. "You don't have to explain anything to me." Elle didn't move her hand. "You know, Aristotle said, 'Misfortune shows those who are not really friends.' You have a lot of friends, Elle. And what happened to you changes nothing about who you really are… and about how much we- I- love you."

Elle smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand tighter. Gideon put his arm around her and held her close.


End file.
